customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Iunius
There is no scientific justification for Iunius' abilities and there is no documentation as to how he came by these powers. The only history available of this extraordinary child is what he has said himself and since Iunius will often contradict his own words, there is no way of knowing for certain the origin of his capabilities. History One of the stories Iunius has told of his beginning, and the only one that can be proved with ancient rumors and legends, claims that he was given as a sacrifice to an ancient god. Said deity stored a portion of his soul in the child and this allowed the boy to use a part of the god's inhuman powers. Why such a powerful being would do such a thing and whether or not this is the truth is unknown. For whatever reason, Iunius has the ability to turn his entire body into any material he touches. He is also able to dissolve into said material. For example, Iunius has previously turned his body to stone and moved through the mass of the stone as if swimming through water. The life of this seemingly young boy has been extremely long, this is known because of Iunius' own accounts of his life span as well as modern to ancient myths about a boy with Iunius' abilities existing for an indefinite amount of time. Abilities Iunius can turn his body to any material he touches, this includes elements as well as compounds and mixtures, but not gases. He must be touching the material he tranforms into and can move through said object at will. Strengths While he can take damage in any form, Iunius will have the hardness and strength of whatever material he is made of. Since he would not willingly become a weak form of matter, Iunius may prove to be a difficult opponent to beat. Weaknesses Iunius will take on the properties of whatever substance he becomes and this can be harmful if, for example, he becomes flammable or easily broken into peices. He can put himself back together, but this takes a significant amount of time. Also, the conversion of his bodily makeup takes a fair amount of concentration and can't be done under great pressure or in a very short span of time, this is why being a care-free child is an advantage. Personality Despite an aeon of life, Iunius still maintains a very jovial and childlike attitude. He can rarely take anything seriously and this is likely due to the fact that there are few things that can endanger him or cause him pain. Iunius is inherently good and labeled as a hero because he will go out of his way to help humans as well as animals. Some might speculate that the diety he encountered centuries previously impacted his mind as well as his body beneficially. Battle Stats Agility: 6 Speed: 6 Strength: 8 Endurance: 9 Willpower: 8 Hero Level: 7.4 (7) Category:LeadDragon Category:Level 7 Characters Category:Superheroes